Time's Up
by kyannabrown
Summary: What if something happens in the Forest of Death that sends Team 7 into the future? Soon Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura will find out just what happens to them 18 years into the future. This story tells it all.
1. Running Late

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and I never will……well, except in my dreams. –sighs-

**Authors Notes: **Well, this is my first story ever. So please don't be hard on me, otherwise known as no flames please. Although I do accept helpful advice. Please and thank you! So sit back and enjoy the story!!!

**Background: **Well this story takes place before Sasuke leaves to Sound, but after the chuunin exam.

**Chapter 1: Running Late**

"Sakura!" yelled Mrs. Haruno, "Hurry up! You're going to be late for training!"

"Okay! I'll be right down!" Sakura yelled back. Sakura Haruno was in her room, getting ready for training. She grabbed her leaf village headband, and then tightly tied it up on top of her head to hold up her short pink hair. _"Okay, ready." _she thought. She then hurriedly grabbed her kunai holster and ran out of her room. "Bye Mom!" she yelled as she ran out the front door of her house.

"_I'm going to be late!" _Sakura thought,_ "Time to use chakra!"_ Sakura pumped chakra into the soles of her feet and with new found energy; she was off with amazing speed. Rushing through the streets of Konoha, Sakura saw many familiar faces. Ino was in her families flower shop, Tenten was at a weapon store, Chouji was buying chips from a man at a food stand, Kiba was sitting on a bench with Akamaru and Shizune was rushing to the Hokage tower with scrolls in her hands.

Sakura smiled at waved to her friends, and then rushed onward. As she approached the bridge where Team 7 usually met, she slowed down then stopped. Naruto was sitting on the bridge and Sasuke was leaning against the railing staring off in to the distance. When Naruto looked up and saw Sakura approaching, he jumped up and grinned.

"Hi Sakura!" he yelled.

"Hi Naruto," she said as she approached them, "Hi Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke replied. _"What more should I except." _Sakura thought with a sigh.

"Why are you late Sakura?" Naruto snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I woke up a little late this morning. I was up until 11 last night trying to learn that new jutsu Tsunade taught me. Although I can't say I'm improving that much." she whispered the last part to herself.

"What was that Sakura?" she jumped. Sakura turned around and saw Kakashi standing on the railing of the bridge. "Yo." he greeted them.

"Why are you late?!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled after they got over their shock.

"Well you see I was on my way here, but then I got lo…"

"I don't want to here your excuses! Lets just start training!" Naruto yelled, then he surprised everyone by jumping high up into a nearby tree. "Sasuke!" Naruto called down. "Today is the day I beat you! Believe it!" Naruto took out 3 shuriken and in a blink of an eye, he threw them at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly grabbed a kunai out of its holster and deflected the shuriken

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out his signature move. Five Narutos appeared next to the original. They all jumped off the tree and charged at Sasuke.

"Hn…too easy." Sasuke rushed at the clones. He punched the first one in the face, kicked the next one in the stomach, then grabbed a clones hand as it tried to punch him and threw it at another clone. He threw the kunai in his hand at the remaining copy.

"_Huh? Where's Naruto?" _Sasuke looked around and kept his guard up in case of a surprise attack.

"What am I suppose to do?!!" Sakura half asked, half yelled from the sidelines. _"I'm not going to just stand here and watch those two train_._ I'm getting in this fight!" _Sakurajumped up into the leaves and branches of a tree. She crouched down on a stable branch and surveyed her surroundings.

"_Naruto couldn't have gotten far. He's probably somewhere around here watching Sasuke. Its kind of weird Naruto's waiting and watching instead off jumping in headfirst…UNLESS!" _Sakura gasped and turned around.

"I got you Sakura!" Naruto said with a grin. He was crouching behind a surprised sakura with a kunai to her throat. "Hehe!" Naruto laughed. "I WIN!"

"Sorry Naruto. You can't get me that easily." A uff of smoke appeared and when it cleared Sakura was gone and a log stood in her place.

"That's no fair Sakura! I had you!" Naruto whined. Naruto, realizing he was an open target, ran and jumped from tree to tree as fast as he could.

"_Maybe if I keep them running after me, they'll get tired then I can attack them."_ Naruto thought with confidence.

Across the clearing behind a rock, Sasuke sat watching his teammates carefully. "Where is he going?" Sasuke wondered. A moment later, a flash of pink of pink caught his eye, but then it disappeared into the forest_ "Looks like Sakura decided to follow the idiot. I'll follow, but keep a distance away in case off a trap." _And in a flash off blue, Sasuke was gone.

In the chase through the trees, Naruto was still ahead of his teammates. He had to keep it the way or his plan of a surprise attack would be ruined. He could sense Sakuras chakra signature a little ways behind him. She wasn't losing chakra as quickly as he thought she would.

"_Where's Sasuke?" _Naruto wondered, a little nervous. _"I thought he'd follow me. I can't sense him anywhere. Well at least I'll get Sakura." _ Naruto speeded up. Soon something came into view.

"_What is that?" _ a confused Naruto wondered. He stopped right in front of a fence. Naruto scratched the back of his head. He heard something behind him, so he turned around.

"Don't let your guard down Naruto!" Sakura jumped from the trees and threw 3 kunais with exploding tags attached to them at naruto. They landed two feet away from him.

"Eh!" Naruto yelled. Naruto jumped away from the explosives and flipped over the fence. _"She's not tired yet?! I guess I just have to keep running." _Naruto turned around and ran off into the trees on the other side of the fence.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed then she too jumped over the fence and followed Naruto.

Sasuke, who was watching them from under a bush, took off after them without a thought.

Trailing after them was Kakashi. He stopped in front of the fence and looked at the sign that all 3 kids missed. On the sign were 5 words in big red letters. "Keep Out! Forest of Death!"

"Shit!"


	2. Warning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and I never will! Poor me!!!

**Authors Notes:** Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update fast, but the 2nd chapter is here! Anyway here are replies to the reviews I got.

Teenage Crisis: Thanks for my very first review! Well, as an answer to your question, there won't be too much SasuSaku action before the jump, but you'll have to see about after!!! I don't want to ruin any surprises –wink- -wink-!!!

Arianna-hime: Yah! Sakura and Tsunade are great!!! P

**Chapter 2: Warning**

Kakashi sprinted through the forest at a high speed.

"Where did they go?" Kakashi thought to himself. He had to get to his students fast. He knew that they had been in here by themselves before, but this time it was different. After finding out that Orochimaru had been I here, the Forest of Death had gone under lockdown. No one knew what he did in here, before he went after Sasuke. Traps.

That wasn't the only thing bothering Kakashi. Tsunade and Anko had warned Kakashi about Sasukes curse mark.

_Flashback_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Come in!" came the voice of the Fifth Hokage. Kakashi stepped in the room to find two intimidating women staring at him with hard eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't come in through the window this time." Tsunade said with a small smile. _

"_Well, I decided to not give an elderly woman, such as yourself, a heart attack." Kakashi replied, his visible eye crinkling to show he was smiling. Anko started chuckling, although she tried to hide it. Tsunades eyes flamed. Tsunade closed her eyes, counted to ten, and when she opened them, she seemed calm. _

"_I'll just pretend I didn't hear that, for your sake and this building. Now back to business." Tsunade expression went serious. Anko stopped chuckling, cleared her throat, and looked serious again. Kakashi stopped smiling. _

"_Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade, his face straight and listening intently._

"_As we speak, I have ordered almost all of Konahas researchers to find out anything and everything about Orochimaru." Kakashi gave her a questioning look. "But what is being researched is the place that Orochimaru has been to. The Forrest of Death. Three days ago we sent someone in there to check if there was anything suspicious." _

_Kakashi looked at her. "Did they find anything?" Kakashi waited intently for the answer. Tsunade stared out the window and seemed to be in a whole other world…that is until she replied._

"_He never came back…"_

_End Flashback_

Kakashi thought of Tsunades last statement before he was sent out. _He never came back…I have to find those kids!_

…

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were still running.

"They better…be tired…by now." Naruto panted. "I can't run…like this…forever..."

Sakura was 30 feet behind Naruto panting too. "Where…is he…going?!" Sakura was running close enough to Naruto for her to see him.

Behind his two teammates, Sasuke was running at an equal pace and was in the same condition.

"That moron thinks he can ambush me when I'm tired? Well he has another thing coming." Sasuke smirked and speeded up, so that he was slowly gaining on his teammates.

Sasuke ran past Sakura and passed Naruto. When he was 10 feet in front of him, he turned around and kicked him in the side. Naruto fell of the branch and landed on the branch below. Sakura skidded to a halt and jumped up, grabbed a branch and swung herself up. She took out a kunai and held it protectively in front of her.

"Damn Sasuke!" Naruto said as he grabbed his side and grit his teeth. Sasuke smirked.

"Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled. Fire burst from his his mouth and was shooting toward Naruto. Narutos eyes widened and he jumped out of the way of blazing fire. Sasuke turned around and directed the fire at Sakura. Sakura, who was caught by surprise, dived off the branch, flipped around and landed on a branch 15 feet below. When she landed she threw the kunai at Sasuke. The kunai flew straight to his face and he had to duck to dodge it. That was all Sakura needed to charge at him and kick him in the face. Sasuke flew back; he flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He wiped the blood off his face and scowled.

_Oh no! I hurt Sasuke-kun. _Sakura thought with guilt. Although that guilt disappeared when she saw Sasuke charging at her. Sasuke aimed a punch at her face. She grabbed his hand and tried to kick him in the stomach. Sasuke withdrew his hand and grabbed her foot with both hands. Sakura frowned then spinned around and tried to kick him in the face with her other foot. Sasuke moved back and dodged the kick. Sakura stepped back and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke stood up straight and stared at Sakura.

Before one of them could move to attack, Naruto jumped out of the bushes and punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke slid on the ground and when stopped, he got up and charged at Naruto, taking out a kunai on the way. Naruto took out a kunai as well and their kunais clashed. They began a furious display of jabs and blocks.

Finally one of the attacks got through. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the stomach and he flew back and tripped. When Naruto got back up on his feet, he glared at Sasuke only to find Sasuke wasn't glaring at him as he would have expected. Sasuke was looking at a spot right next to Narutos feet. He looked to Sakura to ask her what Sasuke was staring at, but she was staring too. Naruto looked down at his feet and saw a shiny line which indicated a camouflaged cord (like Sasuke had used on several occasions to bind Naruto to a tree).

_So that was what I tripped on. _Naruto thought Suddenly they all heard a sound that caused all three of them to look up. An iron cage that was hidden in the trees until this moment was falling straight on top of them. Naruto jumped out of the way at the last second. Sasuke tackled Sakura out of the way as he escaped the cage as well. They all landed near each other, eyes wide with shock.

Sakura looked away and blushed as she realized Sasuke had just saved her life. Said boy had fallen right next to her. Naruto and Sasuke got up with some difficulty. Sakura got up a few seconds later trying to hide her embarrassed blush not fully succeeding.

"What the…" before Naruto could finish, they heard branches snapping below them and looked at the ground.

Suddenly the ground below their feet gave way and they fell into the darkness below.


	3. Awaken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Authors Notes:** Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

WingsRider: Thanks for the 2 reviews!

kerapal bubbles: Thanks. I was hoping it would turn out suspenseful!

Dragon D: Personally, I don't like it if the characters are way out of character, but a little is okay. I am always trying to keep them in character. At least on the first few chapters.

SakuraSasukelov: Thanks!

godess of the nigth: Thanks!

The Only Sane One: Here's the third chapter you wanted!

Pinky101: Thanks!

Just to avoid any questions, Sakura is training under Tsunade already, but she hasn't learned anything past healing minor cuts and bruises. Well, here's the 3rd chapter to Times Up!

**Chapter 3: Awaken**

Sakura opened her eyes to bright sunshine. The suns rays went into her eyes and she closed them groaning. She turned around and her head hit something hard.

"Ouch!" Sakura yelped as she got up clutching her head. She rubbed her head muttering incoherent words under her breath.

"Ow Sakura-chan, that hurt." Sakura turned around to see Naruto blinking sleepily while rubbing his head as well. Sakura eyes widened.

"NARUTO!! What are you doing in my room?!" Sakura screamed.

"Ow Sakura-chan. You don't have to be so loud." Naruto said covering his ears with his hands. He looked around. "I don't even think we're in your room." He rubbed his eyes and blinked.

"What do you mean we're not in my room, of course we're in my…" Sakura didn't finish her sentence. She had finally looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes widened even more. All around her were walls of dirt and when she looked up, about 30 feet up was sunlight. They were in a giant hole in the ground.

"AHHHHHH!!" Her voice rang out everywhere. "Oh my god! Where are we Naruto? What are we doing down here? Where is…" Sakura looked around and saw Sasuke lying a few feet away unconscious. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran to Sasuke and dropped to her feet next to him. She grabbed his hand and felt for a pulse. It was there. She looked at him and saw his chest rising up and down. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun." Sakura said shaking him slightly. Sasuke eyes opened and looked at Sakura. His eyes met hers and held her gaze for a few seconds before Sakura turned away blushing. "Uh… it's a good thing your awake Sasuke-kun, we were worried." Sakura said awkwardly.

"More like you were worried." Naruto grumbled. Sakura shot him a glare and he immediately shut up. Sasuke started to get up when he sat back down with a wince.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked with concern. Sasuke lifted up his arm to show a deep gash on the back his arm. He winced in pain. "Oh my god. Sasuke-kun, be careful. That's really deep and it could get infected or you could lose too much blood. Wait, stay right there." Sakura looked around for something that could cover the wound. When she was sure there were none, she held the edge of her dress tightly with one hand and used the other hand to rip of a piece.

"Oy Sakura-chan! What are you doing?" Naruto said alarmed.

"I need something to cover Sasuke-kuns wound or it'll get worse." Sakura said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. She kneeled down beside Sasuke and motioned for his arm. Sasuke looked hesitant then he seemed to get over it and he gently gave Sakura his arm. Sakura took his arm gingerly and put it on her lap. She took the strip of her dress and laid it down on her lap. She took the cloth and laid it gently on the back of Sasukes arm. Then she carefully wrapped it around his arm. She tied it up.

"Done." she said. Sasuke took his arm back and started to get up. "Sasuke…" Sakura said as she tried to help him up. Sasuke shrugged her off and got up on his own.

When he was steady on his face he said, "We have to get out of here." He said as he looked around. Suddenly the image of all of them falling into darkness flashed through Sakura and Narutos mind.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled as he put both feet on sides of the holes walls. He started running up the wall. Next Sasuke ran towards the wall and as he reached it, he started running up the length of the wall.

Sakura sighed, "Boys. One of these days..." Sakura rolled her eyes, and then started running up the wall. When Sakura reached the top, she found Sasuke and Naruto staring at a big cage a few feet away from the holes opening. She walked over to it and examined it.

"It was attached to a cord, probably the one that Naruto tripped over. A trap for anyone passing." Sakura said gravely. "Although it looks like it was planned poorly. We could still get out of that hole. We better get back. I need to tell Tsunade-sama that there's traps out here. It could be serious. Let's go." Sakura started to leave, when Naruto called out her name.

"Uh…Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked at Naruto annoyed. "Do you know how to get out of here?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was about to answer when she paused. She thought for a minute then sighed. "Okay I don't. Does one of you two know?" She asked hopefully. Naruto shook his head wildly.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, when something burst through the trees above them. Five men in with animal masks covering their faces sailed over Team 7.

"ANBU!" Sakura said excitedly. "They could lead us back to the village!"

"Shut up." Sasuke said quietly. "They might be enemies." Sasuke stood very still staring at the ANBU as they passed them. "Let's follow them. They'll lead us out of here. Maybe not to the village, but at least out of this forest." Sasuke started running after the five men. Sakura and Naruto nodded then started following Sasuke.

…

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were still following the ANBU. They were masking their chakra and staying thirty feet behind them. They were getting tired, their energy already low as it was, because of their training and the blackout. Sakura speeded up and was running side by side with Sasuke.

"Do you think we're near the village or near the fence at the end the forest?" She asked him, still running.

Sasuke stayed silent for awhile. Sakura was about to give up, when he answered. "We should be near the edge by now. When we get out, stop and let them leave." Sasuke finished.

Sakura nodded slowly then returned to her previous position. A few minutes later Sasuke signaled them to slow down. "We're at the edge." He said. Team 7 watched as the ANBU exited the forest and disappear out of their sight. Sasuke signaled them to keep going. Team 7 burst past the trees and saw the fence surrounding the forest of death. They all jumped over the fence at the same time. They stopped.

"This is the place we entered from, so Konaha's right there!" Naruto yelled.

"We know that Naruto!" Sakura scolded him. She looked at Sasuke. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly when she saw his face.

"Where did those ANBU go?" he said suspiciously. He looked around and his eyes widened a little. "MOVE!" he yelled. He ran towards Naruto and pushed him aside. He clashed kunais with an ANBU from before.

Sakura gasped as a kunai was pressed to her throat. She heard Naruto and Sasuke struggling against the other ANBU and she stayed still in fear of the kunai slitting her throat. She felt another ANBU tying her wrist with what she thought must have been chakra strings. Nearly unbreakable. She struggled, but they only held her still. Finally she heard Naruto yell, then he was silent. She saw at the corner of her eye that Sasuke had been tied up too on his hands and legs, and he was scowling. She couldn't here Naruto, but she could hear him struggling against his captives. She then was pulled toward Konoha by the ANBU.

"Who are you and what were you doing in the forest of death?" she was asked. "We see you have a leaf village headband. No one in Konoha except for the elite are aloud in there."

Sakura stayed silent. She didn't know if these were enemies, so she didn't answer their questions. She soon realized that the ANBU were taking her to Konoha.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked forgetting her oath of silence.

"Hokage-sama will want to know that there are people going into the forest of death. That area has been restricted for 15 years." was all the ANBU member said.

"Your Konoha ninja! Let us go! We're leaf village genin! I'm the apprentice of the Hokage!" Sakura said loudly.

"Shut up little girl. The Hokage has only one apprentice, and he certainly isn't a female." The ANBU said. "Here we are." They had all arrived at the Hokage Tower. All eight started walking up towards the Hokages office. A minute later, they were at the door to the Hokages office. The ANBU knocked.

"Come in." All eight walked in. They found the room empty except for a person sitting in the Hokages chair facing the window.

"Hokage-sama, we found these three kids wandering around in the forest of death."

"I thought I told these kids to stay away from there." The Hokage turned around and gasped.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stood very still staring at the person in the chair, because in front of them stood Uzumaki Naruto.


	4. Suprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…

**Authors Notes: **I know. I know. I haven't updated in months. Sorry everyone! Well I'm back now and I have to admit. I was thinking of discontinuing this story, but I just felt bad and I hate it when other authors do that, hence me continuing Time's Up. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!

**Chapter 4: Surprise**

The three genin stood gaping at the supposed Hokage, not believing their eyes. How could it be?! This person in front of them was Naruto!

"Hokage-sama is something wrong?" the ANBU member asked. He looked suspiciously at Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, then back at the Hokage.

Said man blinked and turned his head to the ANBU. "Y-yes. Everything's fine. I will handle this. You may leave." With a wave of his hand the older Naruto dismissed the ANBU black ops.

When the door closed behind them, he turned back to the three. He stared at them. They stared back. After a long moment, he broke the silence. "Who are you?"

They didn't seem to register this. Confusion and shock had apparently left them with nothing to say. Sakura was the first to speak. "What do you mean who are we? Who are you?" She pointed an accusing finger at him. Normally she would have said something more mature and polite, but this wasn't normal. This was just plain weird. The older Naruto stared at her, then laughed. He got up from his desk and walked around to face them again.

"Wow! You really sound like Sakura-chan!" he chuckled. "Okay fine. I'll introduce myself first, and then it's your turn. Deal?" Sakura nodded. "Well, first of all, my names Naruto Uzumaki…" He was cut off by the sudden protest of the blond boy in front of him, who seemed to have finally found his voice.

"What do you mean your Naruto Uzumaki?! I'M Naruto Uzumaki and if I'm Naruto Uzumaki, then you can't be!" he yelled and stepped forward to glare at the older man right in the face. Sakura was fuming.

"Naruto! That was very rude! Of course he's you! Let him finish explaining first!" she got hold of his ear and pulled him back.

"Ow ow ow! Sakura-chan, that hurts!" Naruto complained.

"Well, you should have thought of that BEFORE you acted like a baby!" she scolded. Then she let go when she thought he wouldn't start again. She turned back to the Hokage. "Sorry about that. Continue."

The older Naruto chuckled awkwardly, and then rubbed his ear as if reminiscing. "Okay then. As I was saying, my name is Naruto Uzumaki," the other Naruto scoffed, "I'm currently the Hokage of the Village Hidden in Leaves and the leader of the Konoha 7. I like ramen and training and I just turned 30 years old." He finished.

Sakura seemed to be analyzing this new information, the younger Naruto stood gaping, and Sasuke (who had finally resurfaced) scoffed. "That gives us more questions, rather than answers our first ones."

"Oh well. Now it's your turn." He replied.

Sakura went first. "My name's Sakura Haruno. I'm a genin from the Village Hidden in Leaves. Apprentice of Tsunade-sama, the Fifth Hokage. I'm 12 years old."

Next was Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha. Genin of Konoha. Last member of the Uchiha clan. Age 12." Quick and simple was what everyone expected.

Last, but not least was Naruto. " The name's Naruto Uzumaki. Genin of the Village Hidden in Leaves. Tought by the one and only pervy sage Juraiya. I like ramen and training TOO! Oh and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto finished.

"Well OBVIOUSLY your dream comes true!" Sakura said pointing at the older Naruto rolling her eyes. She turned to him. "I guess it's pretty obvious now that somehow…we're in future or some kind of alternate reality." She suggested.

"I'm guessing the former." The older Naruto said. Sasuke nodded agreeing.

"But that still doesn't explain how we got here." Sasuke said. He looked at the older Naruto suspiciously. "There's something you're not telling us."

The Hokage chuckled humorlessly. "Always the suspicious one, aren't you Sasuke?" he said staring straight at his old rival.

Sasuke smirked, "YOU ought to know that pretty well." he replied. They stared each other down. Sakura looked at them with confusion, then it clicked. She turned to the older Naruto.

"He's right. Tell us." She demanded her eyes narrowing. Naruto broke eye contact with Sasuke to look at her with a serious expression. Then…the serious expression dissolved replaced by a small smile.

"You're right." He walked back around his desk and pressed a button on a small black box that looked to be a intercom. "But first I have to call a few people over. They need to know about this." His smile disappeared. A voice sounded through the intercom.

"Y…y…yes Uzumaki-sama?" a small, soft, familiar voice said.

"Hinata-chan. You know you don't have to call me that." Naruto said a little annoyed yet amused.

"S..sorry Naruto-kun." She laughed nervously, "What is it you need?"

"Oh. I need you to call Tsunade-baachan, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru and Sakura-chan here immediately. Tell them it's very important." The three perked up hearing the names of their teacher. Sakura was most affected. Now she would know what it's like to see herself as an adult. All of a sudden, she became even more confused, anxious, and…scared.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. The intercom turned off.

Naruto sat in his seat.

_A few minutes later._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Someone was knocking on the door. Loudly, too. The older Naruto groaned from his seat, but got up to answer the door. The door swung open to reveal an annoyed Tsunade.

"What is it this time Naruto?!" she yelled at him, "this better be good! You interrupted my game!" Sakura smirked. This Tsunade was a little older looking, but still impatient and a gambler.

Tsunade was still yelling at Naruto. "But Tsunade-baachan! Look…just listen..I know…THERE!" he pointed at the kids at the other side of the room. Tsunade hadn't noticed them there. She turned in the direction Naruto was pointing with an annoyed groan, expecting to find something stupid, but what she saw surprised her.

Tsunade gasped. She stepped back a few steps, her eyes wide. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth as she stared at the people she knew, but at the completely wrong age. "Wh...what's going on?" she asked in shock.

"Wish I could tell you." Naruto said putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Tell me what's going on!" she demanded. Turning to Naruto, all business now.

"Whoa, déjà vu," he shook his head, "we have to wait for the others first." He explained. Just as he said that, something dropped onto the roof outside. Everyone looked out the window to see Kakashi smiling at them. Hokage Naruto walked forward and opened the window to let his old sensei in.

"Yo." He greeted them when he was inside the room. He gazed at the three genin, his old students. He didn't seem surprised, but rather speculating. "Hmm… hello you three. I have to say, I'm surprised to see you…looking like this." He turned to talk to the other Naruto. " Shikamaru isn't coming. He's on a mission."

"Oh yah. I forgot." Naruto replied scratching the back of his head. "looks like we're just waiting for Sakura-chan then. Shouldn't take long."

_Knock! Knock!_ A quiet knocking echoed through the room. They turned. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. The door swung open to reveal something she or her teammates expected.

A figure in all black wearing an ANBU mask walked in quietly. "Hey everyone." said the voice slightly muffled by the mask. "Sorry I'm late." Said person pulled off the mask to reveal familiar pink hair and green eyes.

Naruto addressed the three, once again, shocked genin "Oh, did I forget to mention that Sakura's currently the ANBU captain?"

**Authors Notes:** Hope you liked the chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
